brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 May 2012
06:19 :D 06:19 About 3 hours, i will start :) 06:21 :) 06:25 Have you guys heard of Thanos, the alien that appeared in the end credits of the Avengers? He's probably gonna be the main villain in the sequel (if they make one) 06:25 Please don't ruin the film 06:26 It isn't ruiing it 06:26 *ruining 06:28 It? How dare you :P 06:29 I'm not ruining it in any way, just stating that Thanos, from the comics was in the end credits of the Avengers 06:31 ... 06:33 Hi Mythrun 06:33 Hey Mythrun 06:33 Hey LUWB 06:33 Yousa back 06:34 O_o o_o o_O 06:35 :O He spammed Jk :P 06:37 Trololololo 06:38 Lalalala 06:39 Brickipedia:Customizer_of_the_Month 06:39 Wait, I'm nominated? 06:39 I forgot :P 06:43 I'm crazy 06:43 :P 06:43 How on earth did I forget? 06:43 Supporting :) 06:44 I'm having some keyboard troubles, If I put random link brackets, don't worry 06:45 Ah, ok 06:46 [[[[[[ 06:46 O/ -O 06:46 O_O 06:47 Hi Shadow 06:50 o/ _o/ 06:52 Hey well I should probably get to bed now 06:52 See ya CP 06:52 bye 06:52 See ya Clone 06:52 Tomorrow again 06:53 bye 06:53 Finally I can type something again. 06:53 Hello everyone. 06:58 ... 06:58 Sorry was building a house on Minecraft 07:02 That's ok 07:03 huh, so chat got a update? 07:05 ...but the problem clone has isn't fixed. :l .... 07:05 Yeah but I can't tell much difference 07:05 all I could tell is a fancy enter chat thing on brickipedia. 07:06 Sometimes I can't even type anything for some reason. 07:06 that happens to me too... 07:07 Or it doesn't even show what I write. 07:07 it always does it to me when I first enter and a lot of people are active. 07:07 yeah 07:07 yeah 07:07 lag 07:07 yep. 07:08 bah, getting kicked off, got to go. 07:09 see ya 07:17 Well i have to go now so bye 07:19 bye 07:37 ... 07:42 Hey 07:49 Hi 07:49 hi 07:50 brb 07:50 dinner 07:51 k 07:58 back 08:00 so how are you? 08:03 Not bad, yiu? 08:03 *you 08:03 Okay 08:04 Just "okay?" 08:05 yep 08:05 FIREFLY DIDN'T MAKE IT D: 08:05 yep, it didn't 08:05 D: 08:05 I didn't really like that idea anyway... 08:05 That's odd. 08:06 I thought it'd be good for pieces 08:06 I thought it was a real ugly designed ship... 08:06 :p 08:06 detailed, but ugly :P 08:07 :p 08:07 I wantz Australia Post Office set :D 08:08 That's a good idea, but I'm not sure if it will get 10,000 supports. 08:08 Hi Jag 08:08 I couldn't get in chat for a while... 08:08 Hi Mythrun 08:08 I want it for the sake of Australia! 08:08 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/14549 08:08 :P 08:08 Only nine supports! D: 08:09 D: 08:14 .. 08:14 So... 08:15 Czech, PM 08:17 Lego Marvel Super heroes is pretty expensive, I checked how much they were here on Legoshop.com, not good. ;S 08:19 Brb 08:19 back 08:19 sorry, was making a computer update. 08:20 brb 08:27 Hi guys! o/ 08:27 Hey 08:27 What's up? 08:28 Hi 08:31 not much, just talking Lego CUUSOO stuff. 08:31 Bye! Gotta go! 08:44 i g2g, bye 09:53 Bck :) 09:53 Back* 09:54 Hey 09:55 ;) 10:37 Hey KoN 10:38 Hello Czech o/ 10:38 How's the going? 10:39 Good, you? 10:39 I just found some news about Alien Conquest! 10:39 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=49964&st=1125 10:40 There WAS going to be another wave!!! 10:40 Good enough, and aww, there should've been :/ 10:41 Alien Conquest was ridden off too easily 10:41 I enjoyed the new molds and pieces 10:42 Yeah, I would've liked the humans fighting the aliens on their planet, it's a shame 10:42 Yea 10:42 *Yeah 10:43 Though I guess if the Space Marines project on CUUSOO passes we'll get something like that :) 10:43 Yeah 10:43 I was hoping for new armour for ADU too :( 10:44 Mm, yes 10:45 But, no Alien Conuest has made my wallet a heck load heavier :p 10:45 *Conuest 10:45 Now I'm just going over to Tesco's to test BB's theory about LB2 characters :P 10:45 **Conquest 10:45 o/ 10:46 Heh, I only got a few,m but they were good 10:46 hi Drew o/ 10:46 so bbl, seeya 10:46 Bye KoN 10:46 Hey Drew 10:46 Monster Fighters looks awesome 10:47 Great :) 10:47 Is it out? 10:47 I've even cleaned my room to put the sets 10:47 :p 10:47 :P 10:48 They are cool :) 10:48 Vampire Castle I'm going to build with a friend 10:48 It's massive 10:48 :p 10:48 Yeah :P 10:49 Are you going to collect Monster Fighters? 10:49 I dunno' 10:50 People on LMBs are not saying good things about it 10:51 It's not kiddy whatsoever 10:51 You know, not everyone on LMBs are under the age of 10 10:52 Yeah, but it seems like it sometimes 10:52 There's even some people with over 6,000 posts that are over the age of 20 and still active 10:52 Yeah, I guess it does :P 10:53 Ooooo, I'm ranked 23rd now : 10:53 :D 10:53 Oh :P 10:54 Whoops :P 10:54 I edited BEFORE you added the WIP :P 10:54 Congrats! :D 10:54 Only 1,000 points of top 19! 10:55 Wow! 10:55 That shouldn't be to hard :D 10:55 Nope :D 10:57 I'm going to bring my test user on, to test new chat things 10:57 K 10:57 BTW, I just send a picture of you to wikia :P 10:58 There was a glitch on your thingy 10:58 The pop up thingy when I click on your picture 10:58 What's so funny? 10:58 Nothing is... 10:58 Why? 10:58 Okay, Czech here 10:59 Wow 10:59 What was that?! 10:59 I'm testing 10:59 He's my test user 11:00 Wow 11:00 That's cool 11:00 Drew, feel free to test on him 11:01 Uh... 11:01 Would you mind using a different wiki for that? 11:01 :( 11:01 Like my test wiki 11:01 I'll make you a mod 11:01 K 11:01 :) 11:01 It logs everything now, and it's not very good for a big wiki like this 11:01 K :) 11:01 k 11:02 http://drew1200test.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:02 I wanted to test making someone a mod anyways :P 11:04 I'll do indefinite ban for my test user, he's only for mainspace 11:04 OK :P 11:05 Hey LSHF 11:05 Hi. 11:06 Have you seen Avengers yet? 11:06 I love these new chat things 11:06 Hi. 11:06 @LSHF Yes. 11:06 It's so epic 11:06 Loved it. 11:06 As I've heard... 11:07 I have an army. 11:07 We haz da hulk 11:13 back 11:14 Hi. 11:14 Sup KON 11:16 Well I just went to see if there was any copies of Gameinformer left at the shop, there weren't (it has pictures of the Justice League and Sinestro in LB2 in apparently ) 11:16 Gonna wait until someone else on the internet posts pictures :) 11:16 @Czechmate: Did you get the poster? I did 11:17 I didn't, they weren't giving them out in my cinema when I saw it 11:20 I'm going to log off this chat 11:20 I've got to many tabs open 11:20 C-ya later, everyone 11:21 sam 11:21 *same 11:22 Hey Legosuperheroes, can I be a minor character in your comic? 11:26 Sure. 11:27 I'm just waiting for Berrybrick to respond to me, and then I'll get started! 12:42 yo freaks 12:42 oh dang it's just the bot 12:42 (no offense mythrun) 12:45 hello. 12:45 hey, bot, would you please enter my contest? 12:45 Link 12:45 12:45 User_blog:ToaNuvaNicholas/Hero_Factory_1.0_Contest 12:47 Hello guys o/ 12:53 hello. 12:53 click on the link above. 12:53 'Sup 12:53 Sigh 12:53 Will you enter? 12:53 I might 12:53 okay. 12:53 I have never made a hero factory thing before 12:53 With the ldd 12:53 shouldnt be hard. 12:54 you know what the 1.0 frame pieces are, right? 12:55 Ummm... 12:55 bye? 12:55 Sigh 12:55 Hello! 12:55 o/ 12:55 Hi 12:55 How are you? 12:55 Good 12:59 Good... 01:15 Sigh 01:19 :/ 01:20 What? 01:20 You really gave me that face and left? 01:24 hello 01:25 I wasn't on time 01:25 Hello 01:25 o/ 01:26 <717dif> hola 01:26 Hey 01:27 Hey guys 01:27 o/ 01:27 o/ 01:27 hi 01:28 Hello 01:28 How are you people? 01:28 Hi 01:28 Good and you? 01:28 i think i know when the demo for LB2 is coming (June 15th?) 01:29 <717dif> do know what was my fav quotes was Captain America to Hulk 01:29 Good, thanks 01:29 it was a guess but thx :) 01:30 <717dif> Hulk smash 01:30 i like it when hulk beats up Loki then he's like "puney god" 01:31 <717dif> lol 01:31 I liked when Tony told Pepper that Phil's firs name was Agent. 01:32 <717dif> but cap is great 01:34 yes he is 01:34 it's funny when cap gets shot and he flies back 01:36 Tony's sarcastic attitude was very funny. 01:37 i like when thor and ironman fight XD 400% power "well that helps" 01:38 hello o/ 01:38 Hi 01:38 movies theme: Fight Bad Guys With A Big Green Guy And Kick Some Butt!!! 01:39 hi o/ 01:39 lol 01:39 does someone likes hulk or thor 01:39 I like Hawkeye. 01:39 Hawkeye is my favorite 01:39 :) 01:40 mine is hulk and thor 01:40 I also like Iron Man. 01:40 <717dif> Cap 01:40 <717dif> the cap 01:41 I loved Loki 01:41 01:41 O.o we could be twins Green Our first is Hawkeye 2nd is Iromman :') my bro is awesome 01:41 he is crazy 01:41 me? 01:41 No meesa 01:42 lol 01:42 what if i was twins with green O.o 01:42 :D 01:42 no loki 01:42 are you lagging 01:43 me 01:43 yes 01:43 no 01:44 No maybe so 01:44 Funny your favorites are just like mine. 01:46 will someone see the avengers soon 01:46 Probably I will 01:46 i know i already have 01:46 i saw it yesterday 01:47 So... 01:48 it's epic 01:48 Me to I also saw it yesterday. 01:49 bye i'm gonna play minecraft o/ 01:49 Best movie I've seen in a while. 01:49 i think the same 01:52 So... 01:52 Wish more Heroica sets Would come out 01:53 Illrion will come out soon, I hope 01:54 So... 01:55 Illrion is already out at Toys R Us. 01:56 Wow 01:56 I will search amazon\ 01:57 So, I might go do some editing... 01:58 If you type to me, and I don't reply, I am still here 01:58 Well I'll do some edits and I'm leaving.Bye 02:03 That is like... A group of Avengers 02:03 One leaves, the group follows. 02:03 All they talk about is Avengers... 02:04 Wow.... sigh 02:16 Sigh 02:28 HELLOO 02:28 Hi 02:29 the living plastick creature looks like a big face of lava 02:29 and casandra o´brien looks creepy 02:30 the dalek epsiode is coming next week 02:30 What about cube dude of my character? 02:30 oh i forgot 02:31 i post the picture 02:32 i dont know is it cool or dum 02:33 there it goes 02:34 its in the new photos 02:34 I found it 02:34 It's nice :D 02:35 its the best what i can do out of that haircut what is almost inposible to do to cube dude 02:36 hi Greenie 02:36 :-P 02:38 :) 02:40 irn 02:40 i started to love doctor who 02:41 the living plastick thingy looks like lava 02:44 bye 02:49 Hey guys o/ 02:49 Hi Clone o/ 02:50 Wow. Clone! You should make a contest on your character! 02:50 People would make awesome yous! 02:50 Nah i would get stupid thing that look nothing like my sigfig 02:51 I could probably make a cool one... 02:51 Later I might 02:51 With a double bkaded saber 02:52 Nah...... 02:52 But I got the ldd and entered like 3 contests... 02:54 Hello 02:54 Hi 02:55 Hello o/ 02:56 its 2 hard to make Lego mini figufre version of the 9th Doctor 02:57 hi o/ 02:58 I gtg 02:58 bye everyone o/ 02:59 why everything is getting quet when i come? 03:00 fuck 03:00 D: 03:03 Korppufin warn 1 swearing 03:04 10th or 11th doctor 03:05 Korp im going to have to kick you for swearing 03:06 Swearing? 03:06 He didn't swear. 03:06 he said the f word 03:07 :O 03:07 "why everything is getting quet when i come? 03:07 fuck" 03:07 See 03:07 Yes... 03:07 Meant to quote that 03:08 Didn't think it would show 03:08 Korp I would never expect this from you... 03:08 I kicked him 03:09 Good. 03:26 what a 03:26 im not banned 03:26 ? 03:27 il go to sit my punnishment 03:27 front of tv whatcing doctor who 03:28 Yes, you do that 03:28 *-* That's a PUNISHMENT?! 03:30 hello 03:30 Its not a punishment 03:30 Hi 03:30 Hi Swipe 03:30 o/ 03:30 I know 03:30 Hello o/ 03:30 Hi 03:30 Hey 03:31 Nice avatar CGCJ :P 03:32 Thanks its a black Dalek from http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Who_and_the_Daleks 03:32 Wait, the Joker died twice! 03:32 *-* 03:43 ... 03:43 *test* 03:43 yes chat works for me on PC :) 03:47 When it says I'm a rollback, it looks like it says blocked at first :P 04:06 Chat is quiet 04:14 Sorry i was having too much fun blowing up Creeper :P 04:14 Creepers* 04:18 new chat 04:19 @clone: are you now acctually playing minecraft 04:20 Yes 04:20 Hi CJC o/ 04:25 Help! 04:25 04:25 Oh finally! 04:26 Hey... 04:26 Help?! 04:26 I couldn't talk. 04:27 Oh 04:27 Lol my house is now just a ditch full of multi coloured Creepers 04:28 :) 04:28 do not say hi or hello im just hanging around 04:28 becouse ´´someone´´ kikked me 04:28 Hi all of you o/ 04:29 Clone! o/ 04:29 Yes i kicked you Korppufin for saying the F word 04:29 Clone did you get the texture pack link yet? 04:29 i boath it whas irnakk 04:29 Korp? I did not kick you of chat. 04:30 oh 04:30 What did i do? 04:30 I am not even a mod 04:30 oh 04:30 its so dark i didnt seen eny difrens 04:31 Irnakk i kicked him 04:31 I know 04:31 i maded a doctor who custom 04:31 not article 04:31 CS ---> http://bdcraft.net/download-texturepacks-mods-skins-and-more 04:33 Thank you :D 04:33 I am gonna download the creeper santa mod :) 04:34 I don't mod. 04:34 Not until Mod support is released. 04:35 Direct download for Chrisrmasbdcraft does not work :/ 04:38 I hope to get technic pack 04:38 I want to put a nuclear reactor on a Zepllin 04:43 :) 04:43 So...is anyone here? 04:44 Yes just trapping a Creeper in a glass cage 04:45 Custom:9667_NRG_Lloyd -.-' 04:46 Hey everyone o/ 04:47 Hi Hades jr. o/ 04:47 lol 04:47 :P 04:47 Is Clone here? 04:47 Yes 04:47 Ok 04:47 I can't tell with the glitch 04:47 Yes im here :) 04:47 :) 04:48 :D 04:49 Now we are all happy that we are all here :D 04:49 Yeah :D 04:51 I am actually very happy Brickipedia excists :) I mean,Awesome wiki and we would have never know each other without it ;) 04:51 Lol, so agreed! 04:52 Clone pm 04:53 I havn't seen him in forever 04:53 Hmm... 04:54 So... How is everybody? 04:55 Im great 04:55 I'm playing Minecraft! 04:55 I might get a mincraft account later... 04:55 Do you have to pay for ti? 04:55 *it? 04:56 You only have to pay for it when you buy it 04:56 I play offline 04:56 Hello 04:57 Hi 04:57 Hi Ninja o/ 04:57 Offline... DOes it save? 04:57 Hey 04:57 o/ 04:57 Yes 04:57 Yes it auto saves 04:57 Sweet 04:57 I wanna play later. 04:57 But i can't buy the real Minecraft :( 04:58 Same 04:58 yeah.... 04:58 Those mod for it don't work at all 04:58 mods* 04:59 Stupid apple pc 04:59 lol 05:01 pie 05:01 Hi Ajr o/ 05:01 pie? 05:01 Forum:Chat update 05:01 hello 05:01 Hi o/ 05:01 Hello 05:02 back 05:02 o/ 05:02 Ajr 05:02 o/ 05:03 Can I support? 05:03 On that forum... 05:03 Or... 05:09 Hello 05:11 So... 05:11 I like the new chat feature 05:12 So cool 05:12 When I log on is says welcome to chat 05:12 Seems like it only says that to me 05:13 Only says what to you? 05:13 'Welcome to chat" 05:13 When I come to chat instead of: 05:13 No it said that ot everyone when they join 05:13 to* 05:13 It usually says this though :"Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time!" 05:15 It says that for when other people join 05:15 Ok... 05:15 But when you join it says Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 05:16 Ok 05:17 Clone Glitch Idiot guy? Really Clone? 05:17 Ezio gave me that nick name... 05:18 What's up with chat? 05:19 Hello 05:19 It's new 05:19 'Sup Hades 05:19 The sky =P 05:19 I know it's new. 05:19 Click green ninja 05:19 --------------------------------> 05:19 Look at the options that pop up! 05:20 Forum:Chat update 05:20 Kick and ban look appealing 05:20 Lol 05:20 05:20 Forum:Chat_update 05:20 Yeah I read that, I don't really think we needed an update but whatever makes you happy :P 05:20 BRICK! 05:21 I love the update 05:21 Hola clone 05:21 Your Spanish now?! 05:21 No 05:21 lol 05:21 Oh 05:22 I'm going out soon so I'll probably speak tou you tommorrow 05:22 see you 05:22 Bye 05:22 See ya tomarrow 05:23 Later, Hades 05:23 Bye :( 05:23 :( 05:26 Sigh 05:27 hi this is sarah manley 05:27 this is my test account 05:27 has there been any issues where with chat 05:27 Not that i know of 05:29 Brb 05:30 Hello 05:30 Here? 05:30 Are you wikia staff? 05:32 Hmmm.... 05:32 Cool 05:32 Anyone there 05:33 Meesa is 05:33 Hungry 05:35 I'm not 05:37 Sigh 05:38 Chat is dead 05:38 wait! 05:38 Mod party! 05:39 aww yeah 05:40 PARTY! 05:40 Wait 05:40 We should kick luwiki 05:40 He dosn't know how to party 05:40 At all 05:40 neverrrrrrrr 05:40 He just sits there 05:40 While I party 05:40 So unsettling... 05:40 The way he watches me 05:41 Still, we must party 05:42 I got the waffles! 05:43 You guys bring cake 05:43 05:43 Nvm 05:43 I will 05:43 (cake) 05:44 Lol, Brb 05:44 When you come back 05:44 Bring waffles! 05:45 Ugh, don't like waffles 05:45 Brb 05:47 lol 05:48 lol Hi 05:48 We are partying! 05:48 I brought the cake 05:48 Want some? 05:48 (cake) 05:48 *shoots Cake off cliff* 05:50 YAY! go Racelord 05:50 lol 05:50 What about... 05:50 Lots of people saying things liek... 05:50 piecaek ? 05:51 What is that word? 05:51 Seriously? 05:56 so.............. 05:57 Piecaek ? 05:57 Soh stop that 05:57 What is that? 05:57 A bad word so stop saying it 05:57 Ah 05:57 Sounds like pie cake 05:58 I thought it was a joke or something 05:58 Sorry Won't say is again 06:01 Good 06:03 Which is better? 06:03 Mincraft or Roblox? 06:03 Hello 06:04 Hi 06:04 Hi 06:04 Hi o/ 06:04 :) 06:04 :D 06:04 How are you? 06:04 Good, and you? 06:05 Me too 06:07 Soh, definately Minecraft 06:08 Ok 06:08 What is the web site for minecraft? 06:08 I'm watching SB right now ;) 06:09 Oh, and singly player or in browser 06:10 Single 06:11 Minecraft isn't working... 06:12 It should 06:12 Sigh 06:12 It shows how to play 06:13 Interesting... Newman53 kinda copied my userpage 06:13 http://www.minecraft.net/classic/play 06:13 Hellp 06:13 With? 06:13 tI meant hello 06:13 The quote and the text above it 06:13 *I 06:13 www.minecaraft.net 06:13 Ah 06:14 You can download Minecraft from there 06:14 Hi data,hi drew o/ o/ 06:14 I've been working on the WWII wiki 06:16 http://www.minecraft.net/download 06:16 Still 06:17 http://www.minecraft.net/classic/play 06:17 <717dif> hola 06:18 <717dif> is some one there 06:18 nvm 06:18 Minecraft won't work 06:18 <717dif> It look cool but I am not interredted 06:19 <717dif> the set looks good but??? 06:20 Set? 06:20 Soh what operating system do you have? 06:20 I use Ubuntu 11.10 06:21 I wasn't asking you 06:21 I know 06:21 I think he uses a mac 06:21 So why answer then?@ 06:21 http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dataman1 06:21 Need work 06:22 *Needs 06:22 The wiki does anyway 06:22 Newman53 copied the quote and the words underneath it 06:22 From my userpage 06:23 i gtg, cya later 06:23 Compare them,and you know what i mean. 06:24 Guys? 06:24 Hi korp o/ 06:24 Grr 06:24 im getting to my role 06:25 i got the first show tomorrow evening 06:25 and its also the final one .D 06:25 :D * 06:25 ? 06:25 im an actor 06:25 Dah 06:25 ok 06:25 Wait, what? 06:26 In what? 06:26 not a movie actor 06:26 what then? 06:26 nevermind i cant tell it for you 06:26 IM SO BAD AT ENGLISH! 06:26 How? 06:27 i cant say or whrite those words what are used in my hobby 06:27 its kind of my MAIN hobby 06:28 bye im sorry if i confused someone 06:28 got to go. 06:31 <717dif> some one there 06:31 <717dif> no one 06:36 Sigh 06:42 Sigh? 06:42 <717dif> so what is up 06:44 Nothing 06:44 The sky is falling 06:44 So nothing 06:46 Wow 06:46 some pms are so annoying 06:46 I am just gonna block some from now on 06:47 Why? who was annoying you? 06:52 No one... 06:52 Oh ok 06:56 so cool 06:56 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/5127 07:01 Allready supported that 07:17 cool 07:25 o/ 07:26 <1999bug> A Meltrox! =0 RUN! 07:30 :D 07:30 <1999bug> =P 07:31 Hello o/ 07:31 <1999bug> Hi 07:32 I'm now addicted to Minecraft D: 07:32 <1999bug> =0 07:33 <1999bug> Custom:Iron_Monger 07:33 pls ignore me im here to watch berry in action 07:33 <1999bug> o_O 07:33 -_- 07:35 Why are you here to watch Berrybrick? 07:35 ? 07:36 because i think he's cool 07:36 Woah! Nice, Bug 07:36 <1999bug> Thanks 07:37 How long did it take you to build that? 07:38 <1999bug> Um... 07:38 <1999bug> About 30 minutes? 07:38 hello o/ 07:38 <1999bug> I don't remember exactly. 07:38 o/ 07:38 <1999bug> I like Custom:War Machine better. 07:38 Hi, Brick. 07:38 He 07:38 Hello o/ 07:39 Here ye, here ye! 07:39 <1999bug> Hey, Knight. 07:39 <1999bug> Check this out: Custom:Iron Monger 07:39 Hey Knight! 07:40 Cool. 07:40 Knight! HELP! 07:40 Im addicted to Minecraft D: 07:40 It is true though 07:40 Clone says he has been mucking around with creepers all day :) :D :p 07:40 Oh no! 07:41 I'll tell you what to do. 07:41 Uninstall it. 07:41 Quickly! 07:41 <1999bug> o.O 07:41 It's the only way. 07:41 Go play a LEGO game. 07:41 Play ROBLOX. 07:41 Play one of the best games on it. 07:41 Get addicted to a game on it. 07:42 Fall Down the Stairs. 07:42 That's a great game on it. 07:42 The other option is play Minecraft and build a house and burn NPC villgers 07:42 Hi.' 07:42 Hi I'm Aguma :) . 07:42 o/ 07:42 o/ 07:42 I happen to be a HUGE Lego fan :) . 07:42 Hello Aguma 07:42 ROBLOX doesn't work on my computer anymore :( 07:42 O/ 07:43 Hi, Aguma. 07:43 /o 07:43 o\ 07:43 \o 07:43 Hmm... 07:43 Well... 07:43 Knight i found a way to make Minecraft less pixcellated 07:43 Search addicting games on Google. 07:43 I don't care. 07:44 Ok 07:44 Clone: what texture pack are you useing 07:44 I want to use the yogscast one 07:44 Brick, stop, he's trying to not get addicted. 07:44 Umm not sure 07:44 Cookies look like Jaffa cakes 07:44 a HD one 07:44 uhh lol addiction??? 07:45 And milk looks like beer :) 07:45 Oh no! 07:45 I'm getting annoyed. 07:45 Help me! 07:45 :O 07:46 Oh God... 07:46 ROBLOX isn't working right now. 07:46 What am I going to do? 07:46 I'm really excited for the new Summer Ninjago and Hero Factory sets for this year :) . 07:46 :O 07:46 Get Minecraft :p 07:46 NO. 07:46 Wait until it responds or starts to work 07:46 I've tried it. 07:47 Try anything to get it to work 07:47 It will bore me to death more than not having ROBLOX work. 07:47 Knight, PM 07:47 Don't see any PM. 07:47 :/ 07:47 See it. 07:48 Thanks 07:48 can I kick someone,.... well, that was random! 07:48 Please don't 07:49 Especially not me seeing as I'm new here :/ . 07:49 <1999bug> I want to kick someone too. D= 07:50 @Bob:don't abuse power 07:50 I don't trust all new users. 07:50 Same for you bug 07:50 <1999bug> ... Do you really think I would stoop that low as to kick someone for fun? ... 07:51 <1999bug> Answer: No =P 07:51 I've been on the Thomas Wiki since March 1st with another account so I know how to avoid being kicked. By not breaking the chat rules. 07:52 <1999bug> Kicking is a lot different now. Because of the trial updates for chat, kicking doesn't ban at all. 07:52 <1999bug> It just removes someone from chat as it would in an IRC... 07:52 I said kick not ban... 07:53 Like kicking someone would move them away.. 07:53 I thankfully know about the new chat updates. 07:53 then they can come back 07:53 so who wants to test the feature? 07:53 I don't. 07:54 okay 07:54 Do ene-menie-mine-moe. 07:54 <1999bug> We shalln't use it unless need be. 07:54 Thank you Bug. 07:54 okay... :| 07:56 Found a great Sarah Jane Smith figure. 07:56 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120507192158/lego/images/9/99/Sj.png 07:58 <1999bug> Hmm 07:59 Seen that 07:59 Holy Amy Pond... 07:59 So what? 08:00 Umm Knight... that looks nothing like Amy Pond 08:01 :P 08:01 Looks more like Mia of Heartpond. :P 08:01 But the head does. 08:01 lol 08:01 XD 08:01 The Time Lord of the Rings would be an epic movie. 08:01 Take out Gandalf, add the Doctor... 08:02 Take out Uruk-Hai, add Daleks (Victory of the Daleks). 08:02 What about the Time Turner Lord of the Rings? 08:02 Zero would like that. :P :| 08:02 Take out Orcs, add Daleks. 08:02 Um... 08:02 Take out Nazgul, put Silents in their robes. 08:03 Take out Aragorn, add Rory. 08:04 That's it, basically. 08:04 Take out everything, add something else.... 08:05 Not everything, only some. 08:06 So no Jack Harkness, River Song, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, U.N.I.T or K9 :O 08:06 Um... 08:06 Or Cybermen 08:06 Does anybody get Gameinformer magazine? 08:06 08:07 Amy can be Arwyn! 08:07 :P 08:07 I do. 08:07 Gondor can be U.N.I.T. 08:07 Um... 08:07 Do you have the most recent issue? I heard that there are images of Sinestro and the Justice League from LB2 in the latest issue. 08:07 Rose Tyler can be that blond elf. 08:07 Legolas? 08:08 Jack Harkness can be Legolas. 08:08 Who can be K9? :( 08:08 Eomer! 08:08 :D 08:08 Or Gollum. :D 08:08 Berrybrick i saw that magazine, but didn't buy it 08:09 :/ 08:09 KoN looked for it, but it was sold out. 08:10 Hi... 08:11 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120508161715/lego/images/3/32/01f.gif 08:13 Ugh stupid gif, unrelated to the wiki... 08:14 lol 08:14 Core? 08:14 are you having errors again 08:15 Can everyone say I'm awesome in a row? 08:15 <1999bug> I'm awesome in a row 08:15 your awesome 08:15 <1999bug> =P 08:15 (awesome) 08:15 (cool) 08:15 Say "Awesomeknight is awesome." 08:16 Awesomeknight is awesome. 08:16 "Awesomeknight is awesome." 08:16 <1999bug> "Awesomeknight is awesome." 08:16 No "s. 08:16 <1999bug> xD 08:16 <1999bug> Awesomeknight is not awesome. 08:16 <1999bug> Derp 08:17 <1999bug> Awesomeknight is awesome. 08:17 anyone who want to talk to Coreadventurez: http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 08:17 It won't let him talk here 08:17 No thanks Bob 08:17 okay 08:19 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/f/f2/Yay!.PNG 08:20 Let me say it! 08:20 (eyeroll) 08:20 Awesomeknight is awesome 08:20 Hi 08:20 There said it 08:21 Okay. 08:21 Add a period. 08:21 I'll edit your message in. :P 08:21 Just add a period. 08:22 Fine. 08:22 :P 08:22 Can you edit my message in? The (eyeroll) one? 08:23 No. 08:23 Umm isn't a period an inappropriate thing to discuss? 08:23 <1999bug> o.e 08:23 o/ 08:24 <1999bug> CGCJ, you do know that the punctuation most commonly used at the end of a sentence is also known as a period, correct? o_O 08:25 No, that is a full stop 08:25 (Not in America) 08:25 <1999bug> Exactly 08:25 Or is period the American word for it? 08:25 Oh 08:25 <1999bug> Yes. 08:26 <1999bug> America and Canada refer to it as a period. 08:26 Just like how colour is the British word for color. 08:26 <1999bug> Err- not really. That's more of a grammatical thing, knight. 08:26 Not really, that's the same word, just spelled differently. 08:27 Non-capitalized proper noun! :O 08:27 Mayday, mayday! 08:27 Updated. 08:27 <1999bug> *Knight 08:27 <1999bug> xD 08:27 Hello... 08:28 <1999bug> Hi 08:28 Hi. 08:28 Hi Soh. 08:28 Soh Craits. :P 08:30 Hello. 08:30 Hi CJC, Hi Kon. 08:31 Hello CJC and KoN o/ 2012 05 08